


El Resfriado

by Aledono



Series: Fem!Kardia [1]
Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DégelxFem!Kardia. Oséase Kardia en versión mujer omg . Dégel ha estado ignorando a Kardia desde hace varios días pero no puede evitar ir corriendo a su Templo cuando se entera que está enferma. Dégel's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Resfriado

-"Deja, estoy bien."

Giró bruscamente la cabeza, separando su frente de mi fría mano.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué estás en cama a estas horas?"

Ella gruñó, escondiéndose debajo de sus sábanas y murmurando algo que no pude entender.

-"¿Kardia?"- Me senté sobre la cama, cruzándome de brazos con impaciencia.

-"Es sólo un resfriado."

Yo exhalé, aliviado pero irritado por su infantil actitud. Aquella mañana escuché de las doncellas que algo extraño le pasaba a Kardia; que apenas y comía y que prácticamente no había salido de su habitación desde hacía dos días.

Por supuesto que la noticia me sorprendió. Estaba acostumbrado a que no me llamara cuando tenía fiebre pero eso nunca había sido un problema para mí. Era imposible que semejante calor me pasara desapercibido y siempre llegaba antes de que la situación empeorara.

Creí que por primera vez había fallado en mi deber y dejé lo que estaba haciendo para buscarla, esperando que la situación no fuese tan mala como imaginaba. Afortunadamente, todo fue una falsa alarma.

Kardia estaba en cama, trenzando su cabello, rodeada de pañuelos y con una taza de té enfriándose sobre un vacío cajón de manzanas. Cuando me vio hizo una extraña mueca, recordándome que debía de tocar antes de entrar, y lanzando sus trenzados mechones de cabello hacia atrás.

Yo le respondí posando mi mano sobre su húmeda frente, acción que no le hizo mucha gracia y tras la cual cubrió su rostro con la delgada tela blanca.

-"Tienes fiebre."

-"No es nada. Ya se me pasará."

Apenas entonces reconocí el gangoso tono de su voz. Sonreí y me alcé de hombros. En efecto, aquella fiebre ni se comparaba con la que solía atormentarla. Aún así me preocupé. ¿Qué me aseguraba que el sutil cambio de temperatura no desencadenaría algo peor?

-"De cualquier forma debiste de haberme llamado."

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, no respondió inmediatamente. La serena actitud de mi amiga no ayudó a que mis temores se atenuaran.

-"Pásame la máscara."

Parpadeé varias veces, inseguro de qué era a lo que se refería. Cuando lo hice, me inquieté aún más.

-"No la necesitas."

-"No te pregunté si la necesito o no."- Su cuerpo se movió debajo de las sábanas y su mano derecha se escabulló por una pequeña abertura, buscando a tientas su delgada careta.

Adivinando lo que había ocurrido, miré hacia el suelo y en él encontré el preciado objeto. Fingí toser mientras empujaba la máscara con el pie, escondiéndola debajo de la cama.

-"Déjalo ya."- Indiqué, sujetando un extremo de la sábana y quitándola de su cabeza. Ella entrecerró los ojos, rezongando como una niña malcriada. –"Ahora no la necesitas, ¿recuerdas?"

Y es que fue aquella treta la que utilicé hacía dos años para salvar mi vida. Aquel día el cuerpo de Kardia ardió en una fiebre mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores. Su propia protección comenzó a asfixiarla y yo no dudé en retirarla. Cuando ella se recuperó y se percató de que descubrí su rostro enloqueció.

De no haber sido porque en aquel momento todas sus fuerzas habían sido drenadas, me hubiera matado ahí mismo. Afortunadamente, su debilidad me dio el tiempo suficiente para convencerla de que había sido necesario.

-"No cuenta mientras estás enferma."- Le recordé.

-"¡No estoy enferma!"- Respondió con tanta seguridad que, de no ser por su irritada nariz y sus enrojecidos ojos, le hubiera creído. –"Ya te dije que es un pequeño resfriado. Es cosa de nada."

Sin embargo, no volvió a ocultar su rostro. Ni siquiera intentó hacerlo detrás de su largo cabello. Y es que, a pesar de todo, se había acostumbrado a mostrarse ante mí. Le costó tiempo y enojos pero pronto le fue innecesario protegerse detrás de su máscara.

No entendía el por qué de su repentino pudor.

-"Deberías de cuidarte más. Sólo a ti se te ocurre ponerte a entrenar en medio de un aguacero."

Demasiado tarde me di cuenta del significado de mis propias palabras. Demasiado tarde reconocí los labios de Kardia curveándose en una torcida sonrisa.

-"¿Y cómo sabes de eso, mi querido Dégel?"- Se hincó en la cama, inclinándose ante mí y demostrándome que, a pesar del resfriado, aún podía ser bastante intimidante. –"¿Acaso me has estado espiando? Tú sabes que esta pobre escorpioncita no puede mantenerse quieta; ni siquiera en los días de lluvia. Mi cuerpo se marchita si pasa demasiado tiempo bajo techo."

Yo desvié la mirada y ella intentó reír pero su garganta la obligó a toser.

Fue sólo hasta ese momento que recordé que llevaba toda una semana ignorándola. No solo no había bajado a verla sino que, cada que la sentía cerca, me alejaba lo más posible. Me sentía culpable por mi actitud pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Desde hacía varias semanas que Kardia me ponía muy nervioso.

Sus comentarios agresivos y mordaces eran los mismos de siempre. Más bien, lo que había cambiado era el efecto que éstos producían. Aún me ponían nervioso pero últimamente también lograban provocarme.

Provocarme de un modo no precisamente muy ético.

Todo comenzó una noche mientras observaba las estrellas. Kardia me había acompañado, seguramente esperando que mi estudio no tomara mucho tiempo, pero yo tuve a mal de concentrarme demasiado en mi trabajo y para cuando estuve listo para irme ella ya se había quedado dormida.

Su cara descansaba sobre un montón de libros y su mano derecha había soltado desde hacía tiempo su máscara.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que aprecié su rostro. A pesar de que lo conocía casi de memoria, fue sólo hasta ese momento que lo descubrí. En ese instante todo en ella me pareció completamente diferente. Noté sus labios torcerse en una extraña sonrisa y sus largas pestañas temblar sobre sus ojos. Su cuerpo me pareció tan pequeño y frágil que apenas y podía creer que le pertenecía a ella.

Su delgada nuca, medio oculta por largos mechones de cabello, desembocaba en una angosta espalda y, en su lado opuesto, un pecho que nunca antes había notado pretendía asomarse del cuello de su camisa. Sus largas piernas se estiraban debajo de la mesa, impidiéndome apreciarlas en su totalidad. Un gemidito saliendo de su boca provocó que me sonrojara y me obligó a salir de la habitación, buscando entre la oscuridad la entrada al baño más cercano.

Al principio intenté tomarme las cosas con calma. Quise creer que mi reciente epifanía sería prontamente olvidada y que todo volvería a ser como antes pero ella parecía indispuesta a dejármela tan fácil.

Ella siempre sabía qué decir para ruborizarme.

Si Kardia estaba o no consciente de su propia sensualidad, lo ignoraba. Mi maestro siempre me aseguró que las mujeres maduraban más rápido que los hombres y tal vez ella llevaba varios años incitándome.

Fue por eso que decidí alejarme por un tiempo, esperando que la lejanía calmara las ansias de mi cuerpo. Ella era mi amiga y no tenía el más mínimo interés de traicionar su confianza cometiendo alguna estupidez.

Muy a mi pesar, el plan no funcionó como yo hubiese deseado. Mi cuerpo sentía necesidad de tenerla cerca y, al no conseguirlo, mi cerebro quiso ayudarle. Comenzó a bombardearme con imágenes tan desvergonzadas que apenas y podía creer que fuesen mías.

No tardé en necesitar más inspiración para aquellas imágenes y, antes de que me diera cuenta, comencé a seguirla.

Hacía precisamente tres días que la encontré entrenando en el coliseo. Su cálido cosmo me atrapó, impidiendo alejarme incluso cuando una torrencial lluvia cayó sobre nosotros. Ella no se detuvo. Por el contrario, parecía que las frías gotas escurriendo sobre su rostro le dieron energías para seguir adelante.

Mientras tanto, yo maldije que su cuerpo estuviese cubierto por una armadura y no por un simple traje de tela blanca.

-"¿Dégel?"- Fue sólo hasta que escuché su voz que recordé en dónde me encontraba. Me reprendí a mí mismo por haber permitido que mis pensamientos llegasen tan lejos. –"¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que eres tú el enfermo."

-"El león cree que todos son de su condición."- Estiré mis manos hacia la taza de té y se lo ofrecí. Ella lo aceptó con más ganas de las que esperaba. –"¿Tú lo preparaste?"

-"¿Quién más?"

-"Odias cocinar."

-"Pero el té es diferente. Soy buena para hacer hervir las cosas."- Rió y bebió el caliente líquido en pocos segundos. Cada que tragaba hacía un gesto de desagrado y carraspeaba entre sorbo y sorbo, como si cada uno fuese una tortura.

Recogí la taza vacía y la coloqué nuevamente sobre la caja de madera.

-"¿Te preparo otro?"

-"No. Ya viste que estoy bien. Ya te puedes ir."- Acomodó su almohada para poderse sentar sobre ella, indicándome con sus acciones que lo que menos planeaba hacer en esos momentos era volverse a dormir.

-"Creo que me quedaré un poco más."

-"¿Para qué? Te me has escondido toda la semana como si tuviera la peste. Ahora que de hecho la tengo es para que te fueras a refugiar a tu Templo."- No supe cómo responderle. –"Me has dejado solita por muchos días."- Sonrió con malicia. –"Sabes que no tolero bien la soledad. Me mete ideas extrañas en la cabeza."- Abrió bien los ojos y yo atiné a percibir el amenazante tono de sus palabras.

-"¿Quién te entiende? Si te busco dices que no necesitas un niñero pero si no lo hago dices que te abandono."

-"A las mujeres no se les entiende, Acuario."- Indicó, acercándose a mí nuevamente. –"Sólo se les siente."

Salté de la cama inmediatamente, sin pensar que mis actos podían delatar mis pensamientos.

-"Lo mejor será que te deje dormir. Todavía necesitas recuperarte."

Quise alejarme pero una cálida mano se asió a mi brazo. No tuve valor para darme la vuelta.

-"Dégel."- Me extrañó que mi nombre fuese pronunciado con tal gravedad. –"Lo siento."

La disculpa me desubicó, obligándome a mirarle a la cara e incluso a retomar mi asiento sobre la cama.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Lo siento."

Posé nuevamente mi mano sobre su frente.

-"Por todos los Dioses. Creo que estás delirando."

-"¡Basta!"- Dio un manotazo y rompió el contacto. –"No es gracioso."

-"¿Y precisamente de qué te estás disculpando?"

-"No lo sé."

-"¿Entonces?"

-"Estás enojado conmigo. No sé lo que hice pero perdóname y acabemos con toda esta estupidez, ¿quieres?"

-"¿Cómo puedes pedir disculpas de algo si no sabes lo que es?"

-"Pues así y ya."

Me fue imposible contener mi sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo, si tanto insistes, te perdono."

-"¡Bien! Ahora ve y prepárame un caldo de pollo."

-"Yo también odio cocinar, ¿recuerdas?"

-"Qué barbaridad. Tu pequeña Kardia está convaleciente y tú le niegas un caldito de pollo. En verdad que no tienes corazón."

-"¿Y para qué quiero más corazón si con la pequeña Kardia tengo para dar y repartir?"

Mi respuesta pareció sorprenderla mucho. Parpadeó varias veces y, de repente, como recobrando consciencia de lo expuesta que estaba, decidió cubrirse con su almohada.

-"Si no me traes el caldo al menos pásame la bendita máscara."

He de admitir que su actitud me enterneció. La chica había descubierto que últimamente la miraba con más interés y tiempo del necesario. No estaba acostumbrada a ello y por el momento prefería refugiarse detrás de su máscara.

Por cruel que haya sido, decidí hacerme el desentendido.

-"Si te pones la máscara tendrás que quitártela cada que quieras estornudar."- Le arrebaté la almohada y la coloqué una vez más en su espalda. Cuando lo hice, noté un grupo de trencitas que caía desde su frente. –"¿Tan aburrida estabas?"

-"No hay mucho qué hacer por aquí."- Se alzó de hombros mientras comenzaba a deshacer las trenzas con ambas manos. –"Todo esto es tu culpa. Si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio…"

-"¿Kardia?"- Ésta arqueó la ceja y yo fruncí el ceño, molesto por la idea que acababa de tener. –"¿Hiciste esto a propósito?"

-"¿Hacer qué?"- Pero sus elusivos ojos la delataron.

-"Ya sabía que ni tú serías tan irracional como para entrenar bajo una tormenta sólo porque sí. ¿Te enfermaste a propósito para que viniera?"

-"No seas ridículo. Ni que uno pudiera controlar ese tipo de cosas."

-"¿Por qué siempre eres así? Pudo haberte dado una pulmonía. Nunca piensas en lo que te puede pasar."

-"Pues si no me hubieses ignorado no hubiera tenido que hacerlo."- Murmuró.

Yo callé, dándole en parte la razón. Quise repetirle que no debió de arriesgarse de ese modo pero pedirle a Kardia que fuese mesurada era como decirle al fuego que dejara de arder. Afortunadamente, esta vez las consecuencias no habían sido irreparables.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

-"Te puedo dar una larga lista de opciones."- Yo me sonrojé y ella rió descaradamente. Sin embargo, no fallé en notar que también sobre sus mejillas había un ligero tono rosado. Un tono que, estaba seguro, no se debía a su pequeña fiebre. –"Si no me harás nada de comer al menos entretenme un rato."

-"Podría leerte algo. No te vendrían mal unas clases de historia."

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Kardia pareció brillar de felicidad.

-"¡Maravilloso! ¡Así quedaré dormida en instantes y me curaré más rápido!"

Sintiéndome ligeramente insultado, me puse de pie y comencé a salir de la habitación.

-"Iré a buscar un buen libro."- Kardia puso cara de espanto. –"También le diré a una de las muchachas que nos prepare algo para comer. ¿Te parece?"

-"Y manzanas. Dile que ya se me acabaron las manzanas."

Asentí y salí de la habitación. Cansado, decidí recargarme en contra de la puerta por unos minutos.

Se avecinaba una tarde complicada y temía no poder controlar mis emociones. Exhalé, recordando las palabras de Kardia y seguí con mi camino.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que había despertado en mi corazón pero dejaría de preocuparme por ello. Ya no necesitaba entender las cosas.

Desde ese momento, al menos en lo que a ella se refería, sólo me dedicaría a sentir.

**Author's Note:**

> Seh... he estado leyendo mucho genderbend de Hitman Reborn. *coff* Esta fue la consecuencia. Creo que si Kardia fuese chica exudaría sexualidad por cada uno de sus poros. Dégel es un hombre muy afortunado. -o-
> 
> Esto... sé que fue algo raro (al menos lo fue para mí) pero espero no lo hayan odiado. ¡Ciaossu!


End file.
